


Decisions

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender is not really like this in this universe but whatever, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Gabriel's last moment with Jade.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (self-selected): Brandi Carlile: Raise Hell

Before leaving for the last time, Gabriel kisses Jade gently on the forehead and pushes the power outward towards her. He is the last, and the gift of that is just enough. Her wings begin to unfurl once more, silent as gossamer against her pillow. 

When he stands in front of his rival, he is ready, understanding what he has done. As he falls for the last time, he watches her rise toward the heavens, her relief painting the sky with gold.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there is a cut scene after the credits that was never put on the DVD is always perplexing. Probably had something to do with the fact that they planned it as a trilogy (which I'm glad never happened). If anyone is curious what I'm talking about, all the special features for the movie are readily streamable on YouTube. There's a 3 part making of.
> 
> Anyway so my brain's playing with that scene in a few different ways.
> 
> \--  
> Bloody hell. So literally the moment after I posted this I found out about the death of a friend, so... this is dedicated to S.


End file.
